Rain
by ViolaBlue
Summary: She had waited for him to return. She had stayed loyal and kept all faith unlike the others... IxS ONESHOT


**Rain  
**_By An Angel In Tears_

**A/N **I seem to be shooting out more one-shots faster than ever. I just have so many ideas in my head at the moment, and I keep getting inspired by random things. The inspiration for this one-shot came on the day I finished **'Fairy Tale'**. This took forever to get up due to some error. Oh well, its up now. I've just came back from a vacation, so I'm brimming with more and more ideas. Although I'm building a site at the moment...  
Anyways...  
Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I think we should all know that I don't. Sob.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain had been falling for what had seemed like days now. An eternity. Forever. Whatever word you would have liked to use. It had varied, aswell. From the light drizzle that had started the whole situation off, to the heavy rain that was now splashing off the grass, which threatened to swallow those who crossed it because of how much mud there was.

Yet she waited. She had been like that for a few days, but being persuaded inside a few times by Kagome. For food and for sleep. Yet, straight after, her routine would mean she would go back outside, and wait.

Of course, the others had begged Sango to stay inside. Especially on that day. They had told her she would get sick, and regarded her with suspicion. After all, why would she risk her own health like that. For him?

She had brushed that suspicion off easily. "He's part of the team. At least somebody should wait for him... for when he returns," she had defended, and the others hadn't commented since. Just regarded her with suspicion.

He had said that there was something he needed to do, and whils the others had been sleeping in Kaede's hut, he had ran off. He had mentioned that there was something he needed to do, although never said what, and had left the others wondering, but he had left the group whilst they slept unaware.

They had said he had left for good. But she had shook her head, detirmined to prove that he would return. And by waiting for him through all weathers, Sango was proving herself wrong to the others... but in her own eyes, proving herself right.

The group had already had tried to persuade her back inside, out of the heavy downpour that day. But she had shook her head, detirmined to prove herself right. They they were easy to dismiss the fact that he was gone, brushing him off like he was nothing. Like he had played no makor part in the group.

The rain was... soothing to say the least. It made her forget. About the harsh memories that she had. The things she had seen that had made her stronger. Even still, it made her not want to forget. The memories she held closest to her. Even if she didn't try to remember those dear memories, she would still remember them.

Sango shivered, her hand reaching up to remove the wet, darkened hair that had clung to her face, which had turned pale from the cold. It was a cold day, and the rain hadn't made matters worse for the taijiya. Yet she continued to wait. Just for him, in the heavy rain.

She coughed, frowning at it. She wasn't going to be sick. She refused to be, if anything. She wanted to keep the 'promise' she had made to the rest of the group, and was positive that she was going to make it through.

Many people had came in and out of the villiage. She had lost count. But every one, every single person had stared at her, whispering things under her breath. Those who had came to the villiage were wondering why she was standing there; those who were leaving shook their head at the taijiya, sympathetic. They obviously thought what she was doing was absolute madness. Some, scarily enough, were smiling, encouraging her to not give in. And for that, she was thankful.

As she reflected back at this, a smile tugged at Sango's lips. A gentle smile soon graced her lips. Sure, she was standing alone. Yet she was strangely comforted. But she wasn't sure why. Or what was comforting her. But she felt strangely at ease.

Coughing again, her eyes looked up to see... a figure, slowly growing larger. She frowned for a moment, shading her eyes with her hand, which had turned an almost transparent shade of white from the cold. She _was_ freezing, after all.

As the figure became more clearer, her eyes widened with shock, and tears formed in her eyes. But she wasn't sad. More like happy. And it wasn't out of sadness that she was goingto end up crying. Only joy.

Within a few moments, the rain was slowing down, becoming a light drizzle. The figure approached, closer and closer, until Sango finally ran up to him, linging her arms around his neck. Leaving him startled.

"What the...?" InuYasha began, but his eyes narrowed, seeing that the others weren't there. Only Sango had actually stood, waiting for his return, despite the pouring rain. The others hadn't bothered. Only she had seemed to have faith in him.

Her arms remained wrapped around his neck, in a tight embrace. They were both soaked, that was a fact, and both as freezing as each other. Faith. She was the only one who had any of that. With that going throug his mind, he returned her embrace.

The clouds broke, the rain gone. And with that, as though it had happened just for them, the sun shone, a single beam of light falling on the two, lost in each other's embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Another day, another one-shot finished. I seem to like ending them with hugging. Oh well.

Why I bother writing these? I don't know. But this had to be written after I watched the episode when Sango tells Miroku she'll stick by InuYasha no matter what.

Rate and Review if you want. I don't care, but if you do it makes me feel happy and gives me more inspiration.


End file.
